heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-04-09 - Recruiting Diana
Atop one of the dirty roof tops of Hobb's Bay, Wildcat has been searching for Wonder Woman for a while. He really needs to find better ways to contact everyone, but Batman is working on that thankfully. Batman. Ah, yes. That was a shock to the system. Still, right now, he needs to find the last adult member of the group. He will deal with Cassie when her grounding is over. Poor kid. Diana has been having a busy night. Here, there and everywhere it seemed, she almost felt like she was being prevented from getting to the Hobbs Bay area. But, she had priorities, and helping those in need and stopping those who would do harm to others always won out over everything else. Finally, hours after she was supposed to be there, Wonder Woman was approching Hobbs Bay. A few more hours, and the first light of morning would be creeping above the horizon... Maybe she really /should/ learn how to use a cell phone... and find one that didn't break so easily! Keen eyes spot and recognize the figure of Wildcat down below, and she swoops down out of the sky and under the skyline before slowing to a hover over the building. She puts her fingers to her lips and lets out a whistle to get his attention. Wildcat quickly looks up, seeing you easily in the darkness as he waves in greeting. He jogs to where you look to be able to settle and waves you on down to rest on the building itself, or at least low enough hovering to make it easy for conversation. "Diana," he says in greeting, his voice rough and gravely as per usual. The way he holds himself though, there is more to this than a random meeting. "I've been looking for you. You missed a meeting of vigilantes last night. I got a group together and some...private funding to create a new Justice Society of America, a JSA." Diana easily hovers herself down to the rooftop and waves back to Wildcat as he jogs up. "I know, I missed it... I do apologize." She lands lightly on the roof, the slight metallic tap of her armored boots being heard. "I was chasing down some drug smugglers... Ended up following them out into the ocean.. Didn't figure they were have a speed boat." She rubs the back of her head at that. "Anyway... So you got some people together. Ones you trust, I assume?" A nod at that. "Liberty Belle, I now both of her parents as well, Batman, my partner Wildcat, and," Wildcat pauses, "Troia, your sister, Donna Troy." He couldn't hold the information from you forever, but he didn't tell you when he saw you last time. He watches you carefully, likely to see how you react to the news. A moments pause at that as Wonder Woman hears her sister's name. What is visible under her helmet doesn't betray any emotion. This continues as she reaches up and pulls her helmet off of her head. At most, she raises an eyebrow a bit and purses her lips some. "... I see." She says after a moment before giving a slight nod. "I'd like to talk with Donna soon, but I can vouch for her fighting abilities." She'll leave it at that for now. Wildcat lets out a pent up breath. "I know you two are going to have things to talk about. Her heart is sincere though, otherwise I wouldn't have offered her membership," he says. "The team would act as a support and information network for one another, as well as mentor the stray kids that are found round abouts. The offer for your membership is still extended, and I'd like to have you involved," he says honestly. Diana tucks her helmet under one arm, while her free hand comes to her hip. She gives Ted a bit of a smile at that point. "Her heart is sincere, yes. She will be a great asset to the team." She continues to smile. "I have said before, our paths crossed for a reason. All this has been fated, and the task I have come here to fufill is daunting, to say the least. I am not so foolish to think that I can do it all alone." She gives him a serious look at that point, her smile fading a bit. "You do realize the danger involved, I'm sure... does everyone else? Doing whats right on our own is one thing, but this... this is downright defying your government." "Yes," he says. "My partner would do what she believes is right, the laws of the government concern her little," Wildcat explains. "Troia knows it is illegal, as does Liberty Belle, and with two former heroes in her bloodline, she understands the risks. Batman has been doing this for ten years now, and knows the world needs more heroes. He has his own...reasons," he explains. "I also know the risks." He sighs a bit. "You weren't there, so I'll let you know. I have partial immunity, however it can be placed under risk by what I am doing. I will not betray any of you. The government knows who I am, but I am not going to betray anyone else's secret identity or information about the team," he clarifies. "I'm doing this to fight for a better future, a better tomorrow. I can no longer sit back and just see what happens." Diana nods again at that. "I am honestly far less worried about my 'secret identity'... since really, I don't have one." Diana just doesn't seem to understand a reason to wear glasses, unless she /needed/ to hide her identity... which so far, she has not. "As for you, I know you would not willingly betray any of us. If I thought you would, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Simple as that. "I know little about Batman, outside of the fact that he does, actually exist... At least, I assume the man I met was him." No reason to think otherwise. For a moment, she pauses and glances up into the dark, overcast night sky in silence, before finally looking back at you and nodding slightly. "Then, if everyone knows the risks... then I accept them as well. I'd be honored to join in this endeaver, Wildcat." Wildcat chuckles at that, "Point taken." He then nods, "He was Batman. I had my own doubts at first, but I believe it is him now." He doesn't explain why, but there is an almost haunted look across his eyes for a brief moment. He still remembers Bruce as that young boy, struggling with his anger. He clears his throat. "Thank you Diana," and he offers a hand. "Welcome to the team as a founding member. I will hopefully have communication devices of some sort for everyone soon, and a more secure location for us to meet. One step at a time." Diana takes the offered hand, though she does moves past his hand to actually grasp him at his wrist (a far older version of a handshake.) "Thank you for the offer. And yes, one step at a time... As the saying goes, the journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step." Category:Logs